Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic assay device, a portable assay device and a kit thereof, it particularly relates to a portable assay device and a kit thereof with simple structure to display a physical examination assay result rapidly.
Description of the Related Art
With the advance of medical device industry, the growing popularity of portable physiological signal or the medical examining device is not limited to use by medical professionals, but also convenient to the ordinary users who can measure by themselves at home.
Comparing to the large complex diagnostic instruments in the laboratories or in the medical institutions, the demands of the portable physiological examining device are lightweight and rapid diagnosis which is more conforming to the needs of the general public.
This kind of portable physical examining device usually goes with liquid crystal display (LCD) to present an assay result, but there is a certain complexity of manufacturing process of LCD module. It gets so time consuming during manufacturing, and also increases the difficulty of assembling while mounting LCD on the portable physical examining devices. Besides, the complex structure of LCD module will increase variance factors of damage, influence the display performance of assay results and the correctness of users read. Especially when the liquid crystal is broken, the users will not able to read the assay result, for this reason the entire device needs to be replaced. The risk of operating yield will influence the life time of portable physical examining device.
Thus, for how to provide a display device with simple structure and easy for users to read correctly within the lightweight portable physical examining device is what the manufacturers need to be further improved.